leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Energy Search (Fossil 59)
print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |reprints=4 |reprint1=EnergySearchExpedition153.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Kai Ishikawa |reprint2=EnergySearchMajesticDawn90.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Ryo Ueda |reprint3=EnergySearchBlackWhite93.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Ryo Ueda |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |rarity= |cardno=59/62|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |gbid=B47}} |gb2id=A53}} |rarity= |cardno=153/165|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=028/029}} |jpcardno=014/018}} |rarity= |cardno=90/109|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=013/019}} |halfdeck=Latios Half Deck|cardno=9/10}} |halfdeck=Latias Half Deck|cardno=9/10}} |halfdeck=Plusle Half Deck|cardno=8/12}} |halfdeck=Minun Half Deck|cardno=9/12}} |jpcardno=014/019}} |rarity= |cardno=94/115|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=009/016}} |jpcardno=013/020}} |jpcardno=015/020}} |jpcardno=015/020}} |jphalfdeck=Deoxys Half Deck|jpcardno=011/019}} |jphalfdeck=Rayquaza Half Deck|jpcardno=010/019}} |rarity= |cardno=86/100|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=009/016}} |jpcardno=009/016}} |jpquarterdeck=Mew Quarter Deck|jpcardno=010/019}} |jpcardno=013/019}} |rarity= |cardno=117/130|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |jphalfdeck=Torterra Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Empoleon Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Infernape Half Deck}} |halfdeck=Lucario Half Deck|cardno=8/11}} |halfdeck=Manaphy Half Deck|cardno=10/12}} |rarity= |cardno=90/100|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Magmortar Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Electivire Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Torterra Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Infernape Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Empoleon Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Raichu Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Heatran Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Regigigas Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Palkia Half Deck|jpcardno=010/013}} |jphalfdeck=Turtwig Half Deck|jpcardno=011/014}} |jphalfdeck=Infernape Half Deck|jpcardno=011/018}} |jphalfdeck=Gallade Half Deck|jpcardno=011/018}} |jphalfdeck=Garchomp Half Deck|jpcardno=010/016}} |jphalfdeck=Charizard Half Deck|jpcardno=010/016}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=078/090}} |rarity= |cardno=93/114|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=008/014}} |jpcardno=008/014}} |jpcardno=008/014}} |jphalfdeck=Thundurus Half Deck|jpcardno=015/020}} |jphalfdeck=Tornadus Half Deck|jpcardno=015/020}} |rarity= |cardno=128/149|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=009/015}} }} Energy Search (Japanese: エネルギー転送 Energy Transfer) is an . It was first released in the expansion as a . Card text e-Reader data The and prints include a Dot Code strip for use with the e-Reader, and have the card ID A-28-#. The short strip contains a brief card summary. There is no long strip for this card. Release information This card was included in the expansion with artwork by Keiji Kinebuchi. It was later reprinted in the Expedition Base Set, first released in the , with new artwork by Kai Ishikawa and an updated effect. This print was used throughout the EX Series, and the first part of the Diamond & Pearl Series, up until the release of . The Majestic Dawn print, first released in the , featured new artwork by Ryo Ueda. Energy Search was later included as an in the expansion with new artwork by Ryo Ueda, first released in the . It was reprinted again in the expansion in English, and in the and the in Japanese. Even though the Expedition Base Set print reworded the card text slightly by adding a new clause, no reference is required when using the Fossil print of the card. Gallery Trivia Origin Category:Fossil cards Category:Expedition Base Set cards Category:EX Ruby & Sapphire cards Category:EX Trainer Kit cards Category:EX Trainer Kit 2 cards Category:EX Unseen Forces cards Category:EX Crystal Guardians cards Category:Diamond & Pearl cards Category:Black & White cards Category:Boundaries Crossed cards Category:Mystery of the Fossils cards Category:Pokémon-e Starter Deck cards Category:Theater Limited VS Pack cards Category:Treecko Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sky-Splitting Deoxys cards Category:Feraligatr Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Aura's Lucario cards Category:Black Deck Kit cards Category:Silver Deck Kit cards Category:Gift Box Emerald cards Category:Earth's Groudon ex Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Ocean's Kyogre ex Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sea's Manaphy cards Category:Gift Box Mew • Lucario cards Category:Space-Time Creation cards Category:Entry Pack cards Category:Diamond & Pearl Trainer Kit cards Category:Majestic Dawn cards Category:Magmortar vs Electivire Deck Kit cards Category:Entry Pack '08 cards Category:Heatran vs Regigigas Deck Kit cards Category:Entry Pack DPt cards Category:Gift Box DPt cards Category:Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit cards Category:Garchomp vs Charizard SP Deck Kit cards Category:Advent of Arceus cards Category:Virizion Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Terrakion Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Cobalion Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Battle Gift Set: Thundurus vs Tornadus cards Category:Boundaries Crossed cards Category:Keldeo Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Illus. by Keiji Kinebuchi Category:Illus. by Kai Ishikawa Category:Illus. by Ryo Ueda de:Energiesuche (TCG) es:Búsqueda de Energía (TCG) fr:Recherche d'Énergie (Fossile 59) it:Ricerca di Energia (Fossil 59) ja:エネルギー転送 zh:能量搜寻器（集换式卡片）